powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukan Sentai Aussieranger
Yukan Sentai Aussieranger (translated as Brave Squadron Aussieranger) is a fanfictional series that is a homage to the Super Sentai Series. Its theme is based on Australian culture. Synopsis Everybody knows that in the beginning of time, the Dreamtime was a golden age in which everything in the world was created & gods lived with great power. Now, in the present day, the gods are planning to return from their underground slumber to the ancestral site Uluru & begin a new Dreamtime. However, some evil gods & evil spirits are attempting to keep the gods sealed just so they can take over & create a dark age called the Nightmare. To fight back, the gods, through an old & wise Aboriginal shaman, recruit five youth with heart & strength, giving them the powers of creatures of the Outback & turning them into the Aussirangers. Characters Aussierangers Allies *'Shaman' Gods *'Rainbow Snake': The Great Creator Serpent, in charge of fertility, growth, & refreshing rain. **'Yingarna': The female of the Rainbow Snake, the goddess of creation. **'Ngalyod': The son of Yingarna, the male of the Rainbow & god of transforming the land. *'Altjira': A sky god; he was the central god of the Dreamtime who created the Earth, then retired to the sky. *'Arawotya': A creator deity who lives in the sky. *'Bagadjimbiri': Two brothers & creator gods, usually assuming the form of dingos. *'Dilga': A dingo goddess of fertility & growth; she is the mother of the Bagadjimbiri. *'Baiame': The good all-round Creator God & Sky Father. *'Birrahgnooloo': A goddess of fertility who would send floods if properly asked. She is the husband of Baiame & the mother of Daramulum. **'Daramulum': A general purpose All-Father sky god, the son of Baiame & Birrahgnooloo. *'Bamapana': An outrageous trickster god who uses crude language & causes discord. *'Binbeal': The god of rainbows & the son of Bunjil. *'Bobbi-Bobbi': A snake god & inventor of the boomerang; he sees humans as foolish beings & usually gives the Aussierangers the cold shoulder when forced to help them. *'Bunjil': The father of Binbeal, the Eaglehawk creator god who invented most of the skills used by Australian Aborigines. *'Darana': A creator god who created witchetty grubs. *'Dhakhan': A serpent god with the tail of a fish. *'Dirawong': Also known as the Goanna spirit, a surreal lizard god. *'Djanggawul': Three godsiblings who created the Earth. **'Bunbulama': One of the Djanggawul, a rain goddess who works with Wuluwait. *'Wawalag': Fertility goddesses, the daughters of the Djanggawul. *'Eingana': A snake creator goddess & the mother of all water, animals, & humans. She is also the goddess of death. *'Erathipa': A boulder-like mother goddess. *'Gnowee': A sun goddess who is searching for her missing son with her torch (the Sun). *'Ipilya': A swamp-dwelling gecko god who creates monsoons. *'Karora': A creator god & creator/ancestor of bandicoots. *'Kultana': A friendly god of the dead. *'Kunapipi': An ogre mother goddess & the patron deity of many heroes, in which include the Aussierangers. *'Mangar-kunjer-kunja': A lizard creator god who made humans from logs. *'Miralalou': One of the three children of the Sun, the brother of Bildjiwuaroju & the Djanggawul. *'Mudungkala': A creator goddess & slighlty soiled Mother Earth. *'Ngunrunderi': The god of cod & fishing. *'Njirana': The Dreamtime god of good dogs. *'Pilirin': The kestrel god of fire. *'Ulanji': A snake god. *'Waang': A crow god; he might actually be Bellin-Bellin in disguise. *'Wandjina': A set of all-powerful & very intriguing creation gods. **'Wallungunder': The enterprising chief god of the Wandjina. *'Wuraka': A fertility god. *'Waramurungundju': A fertility goddess & Wuraka's partner. *'Wati-kutjara': Twin lizard gods; may be Kurukadi & Mumba. *'Wuluwait': A rain god who works with Bunbulama. *'Yalunger': An eagle/hawk god. *'Yhi': A goddess of light & creation. Other Beings *'Adnoartina': The lizard guardian of Uluru. *'Tatji': The red lizard of Uluru. *'Kurukadi' & Mumba: Twin boomerang-throwing iguana spirits; one black & one white. *'Mankara-Waka-Ya-Pirna': A band of lively girls dancing across the land. *'Mimi': Very thin spindly little spirits that live in crevices. *'Minawara' & Multultu: Two kangaroo creator gods. *'Mura-mura': Ancestral spirits. *'Wapiya': Like the Mankara-Waka-Ya-Pirna, a group of all-singing, all-dancing, boomerang girls. *'Widjingara': The first human to die. Evil Beings *'Yrlunggur': An evil & corrupt version of the Rainbow Snake. *'Bellin-Bellin': The crow god of the wind. *'Bildjiwuaroju': A creator goddess, one of the three children of the Sun, & sister of Miralalou & the Djanggawul. *'Bunyip': A gluttonous swamp creature who tends to eat anyone or anything within reach. He sees the Aussierangers as a delightful treat. *'Kidili': A perverting moon god. *'Lumaluma': A greedy god of gluttony & gate-crashing. *'Lungkata': A dirty cheating lizard man. He has a blue tongue & a sneaky stealing temperament. *'Mita': Lungkata's brother. *'Mamaragan': A lightning god who speaks with thunder as his voice. He rides a storm-cloud & throws lightning bolts at humans & trees. He lives in a puddle. *'Mamu': A dingo spirit who eats & absorbs the spirits of children who stray at night. *'Mar'rallang': Twin sisters who share the same name. *'Mokoi': A malevolent spirit invoked by shaman magicians. *'Tjinimin': A bat god. *'Yara-ma-yha-who': A very nasty little toothless vampire, resembles a little red man with an enormous head & octopus-like suckers for fingers. *'Gurumukas': A group of vampire demon spirits. *'Mopaditis': Spirits of the newly dead. *'Nadubi': Very spine-chilling spirits, with barbed spikes coming out of their knees & elbows. *'Namorodo': A bunch of frightful flesh-creeping fiends composed (or rather decomposed) of rotting skin & bone, shreds & sinews. Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Aussierang': The Aussierangers' boomerang transformation device, sidearm, & main weapon. Sidearms *'Kookablaster'; The Aussierangers' kookaburra-themed pistol weapon. Individual Weapons *'Kangaroo Boxers': Aussie Red's personal weapon, a pair of boxing gloves. *'Frill Blade': Aussie Blue's personal weapon, a blade that resembles the frilled collar of a frilled lizard. *'Casso Blade': Aussie Black's personal weapon, a small blade that resembles the horn of a cassowary. *'Platypus Spear': Aussie Yellow's personal weapon, a Spear resembling a platypus. *'Leaf Stars': Aussie White's personal weapon, a pair of shurikens that resemble eucalyptus leaves. *'Devil Claws': Aussie Legend's personal weapon, a pair of claw gauntlets. Team Cannon *'Didgerizooka': The Aussirangers' team cannon, resembles a didgeridoo. Mecha *'AussieOh' **'AussieKangaroo' - Aussie Red's mecha, a kangaroo. **'AussieFrill' - Aussie Blue's mecha, a frilled lizard. **'AussieWary' - Aussie Black's mecha, a cassowary. **'AussieKoala' - Aussie Yellow's mecha, a koala. **'AussiePlatypus' - Aussie Pink's mecha, a platypus. *'AussieTiger' - Aussie Legend's mecha, a Tasmanian tiger. *'AussieDevil' - Aussie Legend's secondary mecha, a Tasmanian devil. See Also Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Reynoman